


A wound only you can heal

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Based on yesterday's episode, Gen, M/M, Robert needed a little cuddle and of course Aaron was there, bye andy, it broke my heart and I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert sighed a little, persistent tears still in his eyes because he hadn't been able to let it all out yet. "He's gone Aaron," he whispered, voice shaky and broken, "Andy's gone." He added, again a whisper as he almost trembled from the realisation that he wouldn't see him again, not anytime soon anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wound only you can heal

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I've always thought Andy was little bit of a hyprocite and seemed to judge a lot of people - people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones - always sprang to mind but I'm so sad about him leaving!!! Andy is Emmerdale to me and I can't believe that after 20 years on the soap he is gone :((( I wrote this because Robert looked like a lil kicked puppy after Andy walked away from him and he really needed a word with Aaron (and a soppy little cuddle!) enjoy my lil short take on what happened next ;)

Robert shakily shut the back door of the pub, breathing out a long sigh as he thought back to what had happened, he couldn't ignore the words that kept replaying over and over in his mind _see ya brother -_ it hurt even more than Robert had expected it to. It felt as though the peace they had made as they stood outside that old barn was able to act as a plaster around all the wounds Robert emotionally carried with him. All those arguments, shouts of hate and loathing, the deals and accidents that plagued their minds - it all melted away and Robert was almost able to breathe again.

  
Aaron appeared in the hallway, his mouth open slightly as he saw Robert facing away from him. "I've been calling ya," he shouted, worry laced in his voice as Robert turned around to face him, "Don't tell me that you -"

  
Robert sighed a little, persistent tears _still_ in his eyes because he hadn't been able to let it all out yet. "He's gone Aaron," he whispered, voice shaky and broken, "Andy's gone." He added, again a whisper as he almost trembled from the realisation that he wouldn't see him again, not anytime soon anyway.

  
Aaron hitched his breath, all thoughts about shouting and yelling at Robert for ignoring his warnings suddenly melted away as he let out a little sigh and walked towards Robert, "Come here," he whispered as he looked at how _distraught_ his boyfriend was about it all. Robert welcomed the embrace, the way Aaron's arms scooped him up and how easy he was able to settle into his boyfriend's neck. He was warm and soft and gentle and Robert needed him, needed him always.

 

***

 

"Here have this," Aaron passed Robert a bottle of beer, pushing down on the sofa and then resuming his position, Robert's shoulder resting on his. They had stayed in their embrace for a few minutes, swaying a little as Robert relaxed into Aaron and completely unwound. Aaron wanted to know more, he was almost itching to ask but he didn't want to push Robert anymore than he had done. He couldn't.

  
Robert almost _felt_ the hesitation and let out a sigh, "He got away in time...there wasn't any police or anything." He mumbled, a hand circling around Aaron's.

  
Aaron nodded his head, "Good." He whispered, a kiss landing on Robert's head as if to reassure him that he was glad.

  
Robert closed his eyes for a second, still remembering everything that had happened, not being able to think of anything but the way he felt as he watched Andy walk away from him. "Aaron don't ever leave me please," Robert said shakily, a hand gripping tightly onto Robert's as he spoke.

  
Aaron tutted, his heart pounding as he moved a little closer to Robert and pushed their bodies together. "Well that's guaranteed you soft lad." He said, a smile on his face as he spoke to try and make Robert feel better.

  
Robert gulped hard, happy by how easily he believed his boyfriend, "I never thought...never thought it would just be over like that. Me and him _finally_ getting on, being actual _brothers_ and then - then not being able to keep doing that, keep being like that, just for a little longer."

  
"You made up?" Aaron said, his voice a little higher as he saw Robert nod.

  
"Yeah, well I mean I told him that I'd always spit on him when he said there was a time I wouldn't." Robert let out a little laugh, spitting on Andy if he was on fire was all he could think about for a few seconds.

  
Robert felt Aaron chuckle against him as he smiled, he knew that they hadn't been too overly mushy but it had been more than what he had expected, much more.

  
Aaron pulled a hand through Robert's hair, petting it a little as Robert rested against his chest, "I'm well glad ya made up, I mean after _everything_..." His mind wandered to Katie, to the guilt he had carried around with him for months, how badly he wanted to make things better for Andy. That was probably the reason why he hadn't hit Andy any harder that day, he couldn't get Andy's suicidal face out of his head as he thought back to that night at the quarry, he would always feel guilty about it.

  
Robert nodded against Aaron, "Me too," he let out with a sigh, "I just _wish_ it had happened sooner you know?" He added looking up towards Aaron and playing with his hands.

  
Aaron nodded, leaning down a little so that their noses were touching, "I know babe," he mumbled, "But ya can't...can't think that now, just be happy that - that in the end, in the end you were -"

  
" _Brothers_." Robert mumbled, a tear finally falling as he spoke, as it crashed over him and made everything ache.

  
Aaron pulled Robert tighter around him, knowing that Robert _had_ to cry, to let it all out. He wouldn't ever be able to understand their love/hate relationship but he knew how much Andy meant to his boyfriend, he knew how important today had been.

  
"No one can take that away from ya," Aaron spoke firmly, determined to make Robert better, "Not even the likes of Chrissie White." He spat, feeling sick about how cruelly she had ripped everything away from Andy.

  
Robert tensed at her name, "You're right...not even her." He said harshly, pulling a face as he rested back against Aaron, "In the end...I knew he loved me ya know, and he knew I loved him and - and it's taken years for us to actually say it without beating the hell out of each other or him tryna kill me. It felt so right though, so normal I suppose."

  
Aaron nodded his head along, a hand resting against Robert's as he spoke.

  
"And now he's gone, now he's not around here anymore I'm gonna miss him Aaron," Robert admitted, feeling Aaron grip onto him a little tighter.

  
"Of course you are, of course you're gonna miss him. But like I said, I'm not going anywhere okay? You have me to look after ya, you'll _always_ have me Robert." Aaron whispered, titling Robert's chin towards him and then smiling gently.

  
Robert gulped hard, _And look after Aaron_ , Andy's words echoed as he let out a small smile, his heart thudding just as hard as it did as he heard Andy tell him that Aaron made him a better person, just sheer realisation hitting him over and over again and then this out pore of love and affection for the one sturdy secure thing in his life. His deep and unwavering love for Aaron, the one person that was _always_ there, even when they were apart, when they were distant and Aaron hated him nearly as much as Andy did - that _love_ was always there. It wouldn't ever fade.

  
"Yeah and I'll look after you too," Robert mumbled back, clasping Aaron's hand even tighter and then bending a little to kiss it softly, "Andy _told_ me to look after you, you know? You and Vic and Diane." He added as Aaron widened his eyes in shock, not believing that Andy really thought that much about him anymore.

  
"Look after _me_?" Aaron wondered, staring into Robert's eyes.

  
Robert nodded, pulling a face as he let out a smile, "Yeah apparently you make me a better person?" He said playfully pretending to be shocked, "Weird right?"

  
Aaron rolled his eyes and then leaned in closer to Robert, their noses touching and then rubbing against each other lovingly, "Very," he whispered before kissing Robert tenderly and then pulling away to wrap his arms around Robert and keep them their for as long as Robert needed. "I mean it Rob, I know you'll miss him...every day, but I'm here for you, through it all - I'll always be here." He added, a kiss landing on Robert's temple as he held him even tighter.

  
Robert nodded into his boyfriend, believing him entirely as he felt nothing but love, Aaron was already able to fill little fragments of the wound Andy's goodbye had left him with.

**Author's Note:**

> #BYE ANDY!!!! I'm still emotional to be honest...


End file.
